Hatred is the new love
by XxGothic blue angelXx
Summary: The Rowdyruff boys are now 19 and immortal. Now even more insane then before they live a live of wealth (Due to being the princes of darkness) and killings but now being pester by Him they take custody over three mysterious girls; one wild, one always annoy, and one broken.
1. Chapter 1

Brick's POV:

"You want us to babysit?!" I growl. "We're fucking princes of darkness and you want us to babysit?!"

Him sighs as if expecting this (And why wouldn't he?) "The girls are special and the Powerpuff girls are tracking them down and we need them on our side!'

"Our?" Butch frowns. "We're not on your side Him."

"Oh please, now just do me this favor."

"Hmm, let me think, hell no! You've got to be kidding do I look like a babysitter?" Boomer laughs. "Unless you got something to give…"

"The girls will be over your full custody…"

"So?" I cough.

"Remember how when I demand you to do things like kill Mojo"

"That was fun", Butch smiles, flashing his fangs. His eyes turning a red color. "Alright this may be fun."

"I agree with the idiot", Boomer smirks earning a punch from Butch.

"Brick?" Him sounds hopeful.

I glare then crack a smile. "The hell with it."

Bloom's POV:

"Really Blaze?" I groan as Blaze punch a glass window with her already bandage fist. She smirks as a shard flies past her neck causing a cut.

"I'm just having fun" Blaze smiles at the store clerk who's hiding behind the counter. Despite her brashness she was pretty with short black hair her side bangs showing, electric blue eyes and pale skin. She had combo pants, combat boots, and a black sports tang.

'Yeah last time you said that Citysville burn down." Blast snaps at her twin. "And how many were killed?!" Blast was the complete opposite of her twin she had green emerald eyes, long wavy light brown hair, and slightly tan skin. She had a grey sweater with a blue tang, Cut-off jean shorts, a blue cap (backwards), and converse.

"Oh please your acting like we're the Powerpuff Girls." Blast sneers. "Which we're not in case you forgot!"

I sigh, here they go again and as the two begin to argue I focus on the scare stores clerk who's lifting up something mental. I sigh, it's always the guns in a flash I point MINE and shoot the guy in the head. How I know? I don't ever miss. I'm not exaggerating either because his blood is spill on the wall and his brains scatter. Blast and Blaze turn to look at me.

"He was about to shoot us" I put the gun back in my jacket. "Not like he was completely innocent who points a gun at a couple of 16 year olds?"

"16 year-olds that attack him…" Blast sighs looking at the blood. "Come on I can hear sirens"

I look at the corpse as two streaks fly past me- one green and one blue. "You should've seen it coming" I shrug and leave a red streak behind me.

I only own Blast, Blaze and Bloom not the RowdyRuff Boys, Him, Mojo Jojo, or the Powerpuff girls (Sorry for being so short)


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze's POV:

Why the hell was she making a big deal out of it? Last time I check we weren't heroines, and I don't plan to be a hero. The entire lovey dovy thing? I rather shoot myself in the head! But if I say this Blast will throw a fit but when Bloom shoots a clerk straight in the head she decides to ignore it! Though we have to be 'gentle' with Bloom because of what happen to her in the past… You can even tell by the lack of smiles or laughs something happen. Sometimes she can be happy then angry then sad til' she's crying.

"Great I guess we have to move to the next city!" I growl then felt bad because Bloom look the other way and speed past us.

"Are you a retard?!" Blast growls. "You know better." Though she had a point I don't like to be tell off by no one.

"Bitch shut up before I fucking kill you." I snap throwing a green hex at her lucky for her she dodge and it crash to a building. Some more sirens fills my ears.

"Bitch!" She screeches throwing an electricity bolt at me, I barely dodge the bolt but I can feel the sparks on my neck and I can tell I would've been fried.

Oh so it's going to that way?

Bloom's POV:

_CRASH _

The hell? I stop and turn to see Blast and Blaze battling in the middle of downtown.

"Are you guys trying to destroy this city?!" I holler as buildings collapse around us. They seem not to notice. "Damnit!" I send some shockwaves to get their attention. Luckily it did they both turn confuse. "Not interested in being in Most Wanted… again."

"she started it!" Blaze growls as her hex fades away.

"Excuse me?!"

I sigh and look at a destroy church… have a feeling god is not a big fan of us… "You guys need to control your anger!" I call flying toward them. "you can't just start destroying things!"

"Where was that when reckless over here destroy that window?"

I glare at Blast that shut her up. "Ha!" Blaze smiles.

"Shut up."

"Make me"

"Enough god damnit!"

"Aw somebody's got a temper…" A voice said sounding amuse.

What the… I turn back and see three mysterious figures leaning on a collapse buildings smiling in the fog of smoke, laughing as if our attacks meant nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze's POV:

Who were these dicksuckers looking at? Blast cross her arms and gulps. "Are you seriously scare of these pussies?" I nearly laugh. Wow not only is she a bitch she's a coward. We need a blood test.

Blast glares at me. "Am not!"

"You are too!"

Bloom groans and puts her hood on letting her long brown hair cover her face. "You two are so embrassing"

"Me?!" Me and Blast say in defense. Why that little...

"Uh as much as I enjoy this cat fight your coming with us" the green one growls. He had dark green eyes, pitch black hair which was messy, pale skin, tall and muscled. They all were. I snort hating myself for thinking this but their attractive...

"Like hell we are!" I snort.

"You really want to challenge us?" The blue one smiles tilting his head. He had ocean blue eyes, shaggy blonde hair with black streaks in his bangs, and pale skin. "You should be smarter then that..."

"You should be smarter in picking fights with us!" Blast growls a lightening bolt appear. "Maybe we should teach you three a lesson on how to talk with girls"

'Enough! You three want to be a couple of bitches? Find!" The red one yells. His eyes were a blood red, pale skin, hair pitch black with blood red streaks (check story title its suppose to be brick) "come on looks like we're fighting after all" the green one smile real big and the blue one sighs as if expecting this.

"Battle stations!" Bloom murmers taking her two guns out her pockets. "Battle stragedy 5B" in a flash a red streak shows. I smile at the boys and throw my hand out green flames burst out toward them. Bloom's eyes glow blue and she shoots out electricity then three gunshots. It's dead silent after that. Bloom appears beside us. "Ok their dead let's go" her brown eyes focus on the smoke. "

"You see their corpses?" Blast frowns tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear.

"Does she need too? No one can survive that!" I laugh crossing my arms. "Now let's go" Blast glares at me but says nothing. She seriously need to chill out we're half witch half nekos. (We don't have the ears and tails.. Thank god but we have their ability to control elements and nature)

_crack_

We all look up as the smoke clear and three figure stood there unharm. "You were saying?" Blast look at both of us.

"Shut up" I snap and slide off my belt which was long, thick, and black. A wip. I am weird...

"Her wip is her belt? That's sexy" the green one laughs. What? I feel my face heat up.

"You perv!" I yell thrusting it toward him but he caught it and swung me to a nearby building.

"Blaze!" Bloom appears beside me her hands glowing red. "Stay still!"

I shake my head and groan."I'm alright " I stumble up but Blast crashes into me. "Oh fucking really?!" I yell kicking her off me. "Watch where you crashing at!"

"Oh like I had so much control over that!?" Blast snaps. I let that comment slide and jump up. "Plan 4D?" Bloom says her hands begin to glow red flames appear.

"Burn them alive?" I smirk.

"Sounds humane enough!" Blast giggles and disserpears. These are the rare times I'm proud she's my sister... Me and Bloom follow as Blast sends blue flames. I crack my knuckles and punch the ground green flames burst out and heads toward them. Bloom picks a piece of rumble up and thorws it too the air then setting it on fire the pieces hurl toward them. That should handle them, I lift my fist off the fground and shake it. The other two just watch the smoke.

"Oh stop it there is no way in..." My voice trail off as I laid my blue eyes on the smoke and flames. Three figures step out looking pissed. "Those were neko flames!" I nearly yell. All the damage was the ashes on their faces, hair, and body.

"You fucking bitches" the red one nearly laugh. "Time too fucking go to sleep" in a flash all three of us is on the ground coughing out blood. It took me a second to realize they bit us... Fuck. I slowly close my eyes. Vampires.

Butch's POV-

I stare at the sleeping bodies they sort of look 13 while asleep instead of 16 or 17 whatever age they are.

"Damn sluts" Boomer grumbles shaking the dust off his hair. "Is it too late to doublecross him?" Too think he use to be the softie.

"Yeah" Brick bark as I walk too the three.

"Well remind me too torture Him he said they were obdient!" I growl then smile. "Though a little fight will be fun"

"For you" Brick cross his arms.

"Why the hell you complaing you got the smart and quiet one!" Boomer says picking Blast up she groan.

"Why thank you"

"What the hell?!" We all yell turning to the tan skin one.. Bloom right? Doesn't matter! She was sitting crossleg her bite mark was still bleeding and she tilt her head. She had converse, skinny black rip jeans, and a blood red sweater with a black streak.

"Why the hell are you up?!" Brick demand stepping toward her.

"Huh?" She blink. "What do you mean?"

"You were KNOCKED out by a VAMPIRE bite!" I point out. "You should be having nightmares right now"

"Oh I was I just woke myself up.." For the first time the three of us were silent. She woke herself up from a vampire bite and also one from a prince of darkness. "I'm immune too your bites well not completely but if I get knock out I can wake myself up"

"You shouldn't be able to do that. " Boomer shook his head.

"No shit sherlock what gave it away?!" I sneer then turn to Bloom. "How old are you three?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because I've met people who are older then Thomas Jefferson and they haven't figure out how to do that!"

"Their 16"

"You?"

"I''m turning 15..."

Ah hell no.

Sorry it took so long to create a new chapter... And thanK you Hinako29!


	4. Chapter 4

Bloom's POV

I wake back up to be tied in a chair and the three psycho teens staring at me. I gulp. How did they knock me out?

"You aren't going to go anywhere" Boomer tilts his head. "So don't try anything" I glare at him and try to scream for my older sisters but I get whack on the back of my head by Butch.

"If you don't shut up" he growls gripping my hair. I bite my tongue and try to fight the tears. He smile. "Better Bloom correct?" I try to open my mouth but nothing came out. What did they do to me? I never could get knock out and not wake myself up...

"Hey answer him!" Brick growls crossing his arms.

"Your correct" I whisper as Boomer gently wipe my tears.

"Now don't cry we only mark you so you don't do that waking up scene"

"Where are my sisters?" I croak and begin to cry again as Butch tug my hair softly.

"Stop it!" Boomer hiss glaring at Butch.

"Don't need too" Butch smile. "Besides she don't mind right?" I shake my head as Boomer groans.

"Can we please switch?" Boomer begs Brick. "She's obedient!"

Brick snorts."like hell" he reach over and stroak my cheek. "She's mine" I sniff.

"Please let me and my sisters go" I beg. They all smile evily as I said this.

"Sorry cutie that will never happen" Butch let go of my hair and stroak my cheek. "Your going to be here for a long time" I try too blink away tears but they keep coming and shaking in fear it actually hurts. "You and your sisters are going to be living under our rules, got it?" I i bite my lip and nod.

"Now want to go over the rules or will you rather learn the hard way?" Brick elbow Butch who rolls his eyes in response. I gulp and don't respond. "Good. First rule no fighting back. I don't think that'll be a problem with you. your sisters..."

"They won't survive a week." Butch chuckles.

"They will." I gulp trying to sound supportive but I sound like a little kid wanting their parent.

Boomer shakes his head. "Nope they won't. Your sisters are very uh... strong minded and they need to get stab." I cant disagree with that but I still hate hearing it.

"Now." Brick twirl his finger around one of my curls. "Second rule we've heard of those little tantrums you and your sisters throw..." he was refering to townsville . We trash that place. I think the undead is still eating the leftover of some of the citizens. We all have anger problems. "Your not having those here. And don't even try to run away. Or I swear I'll cut off your legs." I wince and gulp.

"your scaring her!" Boomer scowl.

"Am I?" Brick focos his red eyes on me.

"No..." I whisper.

"Thought so." Brick pats me on the head as Butch wraps his arms around my shoulders from behind me. What is wrong with these three?

"How bout we take the girls on custody in different days?" Boomer suddenly breaks into a smile. "It's only fair."

"I don't care, do I look fair?" Brick smirks as Boomer rolls his eyes.

"Your an ass." Boomer growls.

"I know." Brick fiddles with the rope. "Last rule you and your sisters do everything we say, understand?"

"Yes."

"Good!" Butch laughs and leaning into my ear. "Hm Bloom. That's a rather innocent name." he whispers blowing into my ear. I gasp as Boomer growls at him.

"Leave her alone you flirt."

"Oh please she doesn't mind. she is sort of like Berserk..." Berserk? The powerpunk girl, what does she have to do with this?

Brick tilts his head then smiles. "And she is pretty." I squirm. "And insecure." Yeah cause I'm not pretty. "Now come on let's go see your sisters."

Don't worry anyone I'm still doing ppgxrrb


End file.
